fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
No Escape, Part 1
Episode 67 of Robin & Batgirl: A New Adventure. Batman,Nightwing,and Batgirl saw Bane attempting to free the Blackgate Prisoners.They sprung into action.Batman head kicked Bane.Bane knocked Batman down and then proceeded to use the prison keys he had stolen from the guards.Batgirl and Nightwing threw Batarangs and Birdarangs to distract Bane.But it was too late.He freed the prisoners.Now Nightwing and Batgirl took on the prisoners while Batman rose up and took on Bane.He used one of the venom antidotes hidden in his cape.He injected it on Bane and he lost consciousness.Later the police came and arrested Bane,and all the prisoners were back in jail."A job well done",Batgirl said.The scene now moves at night.Nightwing and Batgirl are on their bed sleeping,when suddenly,a sprinkle of dust fell into his face and he sneezed.Nightwing saw a mysterious figure.When lightning struck,he saw Deathstroke and Deadshot at the window.He now opened the window and jumped down.He landed at the R-Mobile.He used it to chase the two villains.Later at an intersection,he got surrounded by Deathstroke's minions.He fought those but they were too quick.They were like ninjas.Later he got knocked down by those and lost consciousness.The nxt day Batman and Batgirl found him laying there."Nightwing,what happened?",Batgirl asked,worriedly."Deathstroke and Deadshot,I saw them last night at the window.I chased them then suddenly I got knocked down by ninjas.That's all I can remember",Nightwing explained.Now the three went to the Batcave.They monitored the location of Deathstroke and Deadshot.But they were nowhere to be found."But,but it's true,I saw them with my own eyes.They were real",Nightwing said."Have some rest.All you need is rest I think",Batman said.Now Nightwing slept.He had a dream that Deathstroke and Deadshot are planning to bomb Central Gotham City with a time bomb,and he needed to be real quick to stop them.Nightwing screamed and woke up.Batman and Batgirl asked what happened,but Nightwing would not answer."I've got no time to explain",Nightwing said."Can we go?",Batgirl asked."NO!I gotta do this by myself",Nightwing said.He now went to the R-Mobile and went to Central Gotham City.Later,Batman and Batgirl saw a villain location:At Gotham Museum.Now they went there and saw Clayface and Poison Ivy.They fought them but they got knocked out.They called Nightwing using his communicator and asked for help.Nightwing said,"I've got no time for this!I'm busy finding the time bomb.I'm busy finding Deathstroke and Deadshot".Batman and Batgirl now got knocked out.Deathstroke appeared behind Nightwing and headlocked him."You've got an hour to find it,to stop it,to save your precious city.Nightwing got angered and started fighting Deadshot and Deathstroke.Now after knocking them down Nightwing proceeded to finding the time bomb.He looked everywhere through Central Gotham but he couldn't hear any beeping sound like a time bomb does.But he never stopped until he got tired,and lost consciousness."We have succeeded Deadshot",Deathstroke(in their hideout) exclaimed."Absolutely",Deadshot said."And now that Batman and Batgirl are also in trouble,the whole Gotham City is in distress right now".Deadshot and Deathstroke high fived.The Deathstroke and Deadshot that Nightwing was facing,were actually just hallucinations. TO BE CONTINUED.... Characters:Nightwing,Batgirl,Batman Villains:Bane,Blackgate Prisoners,Deathstroke,Deadshot,Poison Ivy,Clayface Trivia * This episode is based on the Teen Titans episode "Haunted",where the dusts in Slade's mask caused Robin to have some hallucinations,and he can't stop him,because he doesn't know Slade is not real.Although he seems very real to Robin.